


Prompt Challenge September 2017

by rainy_fangirl



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, Fairy Tail, Free!, Grey's Anatomy, Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: For #veraspromptchallenge on Tumblr. Chapter descriptions + warnings in chapter one.





	1. Chapter Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I describe this collection of oneshots.

1\. Chapter Guide

2\. Two Pink Lines (And near bloodshed in an elevator)  - Touken (fluff)(Grey's Anatomy! au)  
3\. Say It Like You Mean It, Fullbuster - Gruvia (smutty angst)(modern au)  
4\. In The Morning - Jeankasa (angsty fluff)(Grey's Anatomy! au)  
5\. Square One - Yumikuri (ANGST, Part II of "Second Drawer On The Right", but order doesn't matter.)(post-canon)  
6\. How To Break A Heart (In Six Words) - Klance (ANGST)(altean Lance au)  
7\. Get Back To It - Gruvia (fluff)(post-canon)  
8\. Netflix And Cassian - Nessian (smutty fluff)(modern au)  
9\. Flurries In Tokyo -Akiramon (Fluffy angst)  
10\. Again- Jerza (Angsty fluff)(post-canon)  
11\. It Takes An Ocean - Makoharu (Angst)  
12\. Cross My Heart - Jeankasa (fluffy angst)(spies au)  
13\. A Decent Hour - Klance (fluff)(college au)   
14\. A Better Way - Nalu (fluff)(high school au)  
15\. Crash - Sasusaku (not portrayed in a positive light, implied abuse, angst)(surgeon au)  
16\. Don't Let Me Go - Akiramon (fluff)  
17\. Steady Hands - Jeankasa (romance? smut?)  
18. Read To Me - Touken (fluff)(surgeon au)  
19\. We'll Get Better - Sasusaku (It's not a good relationship, abuse, ANGST, etc.)(modern au)  
20\. Kind Of Perfect - Jeankasa (fluff)(med school au)  
21\. What To Do With A Broken Heart - Crowen (half angst, half fluff, all blended together.)  
22\. Out Of Here Soon - Mikannie (Angst, homophobia)  
23\. Gotcha - Touken (fluff)(modern au)  
24\. Kitchen Floor Conversations - Mikannie (brotp), Jeankasa (humor, friendship fluff)(modern, teen au)  
25\. Papers And Pointe Shoes - Gruvia (light angst)(dance au)  
26\. Second Drawer On The Right - Yumikuri (ANGST, Part I of "Square One", but order doesn't matter.)  
27\. Kiss Me, Kirstein - Jeankasa (angst fluff)  
28\. Try For Me - Sasusaku (angsty fluff)(modern au)  
29\. Surprised? - Jeankasa (modern au)  
30\. Go Ahead - Sasusaku (mafia au)  
31\. Writing On The Wall - Yumikuri (horror?)(modern au)


	2. Two Pink Lines (And near bloodshed in an elevator)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Looks like we’re going to be stuck here a while.”
> 
> Nishio and Touka make the most out of an awkward situation, but hours later, it’s not all sunshine and positive pregnancy tests.

“Looks like we’re going to be stuck here a while.”

  
Touka shuddered, glaring daggers at Nishio. “What?”

  
“You heard me.”

  
“What do mean by a while?” She clenched her teeth, ready to pounce if need be, but she didn’t see what good it would do. Two surgeons, for God’s sake, stuck in a goddamn elevator.

  
“According to Chief Sasaki, the power’s out.” The ginger muttered, checking his phone.

  
The purple haired doctor took in a deep, shuddering breath.

  
“So what do we do now? I have patients, critical patients, for God’s sake! And bloodwork!” Touka gestured wildly.  
“He says that they have the backup generators running, but the elevators won’t be on for a while.”

  
She sighed, sliding against the paneling. “I really dodged the bullet on that one.”

  
“What do you mean?” Touka looked up to meet Nishio’s hazel eyes, in an almost sad excuse for a glare. “Oh my God, Touk, you can’t be serious.” She was seriously contemplating slapping him, settling for a light smack on the shoulder. “You haven’t told him yet?”

  
“I was going to wait for the bloodwork. Why do you think I closed the doors so fast?”

  
“You never want to talk to Haise, what was I supposed to think?”

  
It was true, she bit the inside of her cheek. Back when they had all been residents, he’d stolen and killed her patient, Touka had told him to quit, he’d moved hospitals, only to come back years later and take over the job as Chief Of Surgery. Yeah, it had been awkward. That hadn’t stopped them from hooking up, and doing it again. Dating for three months and friends all throughout medical school and residency. Two pink lines could change anything. She couldn’t lose him too. Touka cleared her throat. “I was going to wait for the bloodwork.”

  
“For fuck’s sake, I bought you like, ten different brands. You texted me the photos. Just tell him already.”

  
“I can’t right now.”

  
“Because?”

  
“Because, for fuck’s sake, Nishiki, I’m stuck in a goddamn elevator, and it’s not something I can text him.”

  
Just then, the lift seemed to groan to life, they both sighed in relief. “Tell him.” Nishio whispered to her as she got off. This time she didn’t hesitate, backhanding him, only a little gently.

  
Haise was waiting for her by the nurse’s station, hugging her tight as she got off. “Thank God.” He muttered into her hair. “I was worried.”

  
Touka smiled. “Nice to meet you, worried. I’m pregnant.”


	3. Say It Like You Mean It, Fullbuster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How long have you been standing there?”
> 
> Juvia wasn't sure what he wanted, but whatever it was didn't turn out, that was obvious. Gray Fullbuster worked in mysterious ways, asking for her back was out of the ordinary, but so was their whole situation.

“How long have you been standing there?” Her question was innocent enough, but it still made Gray’s heart skip a beat. 

“Not long, I’m just waiting for somebody.” He replied nonchalantly. 

“If you want Lucy, she’s upstairs.” Juvia didn’t look up from the latest edition of  _ Sorcerer Weekly _ , her tone heartless as ever. “Love rival seems to be a little busy right now though, try coming back later. She’s working.”

“I didn’t come here for Lucy.” Gray said it too quietly, but he knew she heard him. Even if she pretended not to.

“Pardon?” Juvia looked up, dark blue eyes almost completely apathetic. Almost. He wished he missed the flicker of desperation that passed over her face. It was so much sadder when you were paying attention.  “You two are dating, I don’t see why else you would show up to her house in the middle of the night. It’s not like you have any business with the rest of us.” Four roommates, well, more like three. Levy and Erza counted for half each, they were never around. 

“We’re not dating. We’re friends.” After a moment, he added. “With benefits.” 

“Well if you’re not here to sleep with my best friend, then what do you want from me?” She asked, putting down the magazine.

“I want to apologize, for fucking everything up.” Juvia scoffed at that.

“Get out of my house, Fullbuster. Come back when you mean it.”

“I’m serious.” Gray took a step forward, and she scooted up further away from him, onto the edge of the couch. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Gray, me fucking too. I’m busy, can you leave? Sure, I miss you, and I still love you and all that tragic shit. But really, I can’t be in a relationship right now. I need to be happy. There’s a difference.”  Something in Juvia’s gut tells her it’s instinct, her head tells her it’s a mistake. Her pale, tiny hand reaches across the distance to meet his own. Juvia’s heart tells her it’s meant to be. What happened afterwards was messy and passionless. They both tried not to think about it. Lucy came groggily down the stairs hours later, finding her roommate half-awake on the couch, lying on top of her ex. “What happened?” The blonde mouthed. 

Juvia gave a half-assed shrug, not bothering to wipe away the stray tears slipping down her cheek. 

The black-haired boy before her stirred in his sleep, she ruffled his hair, almost experimentally. “I love you.” Gray murmured. Both girls cringed. 

“Please, Fullbuster.” She scorned, nose brushing his. “Don’t say things you don’t mean. And get out of my house, while you’re at it.” 


	4. In The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I missed you.”
> 
> Some things are better left unsaid, Mikasa knows that. But not tonight, not when Jean's obviously waited so long for her to come home.

“I missed you.” Jean’s voice was low, sullen in a way that made Mikasa shake. “Where did you go?” He was waiting on the porch for her, none of them were ever home enough to want a place of their own, but she’d driven home by herself that night.

“Work.” Mikasa ran her fingers through her short black hair. “I’m sorry.” Work. It wasn’t a lie, though it sounded like it. Smith Memorial waited for no one, surgery in general wouldn’t stop for Mikasa to sleep; or spend time with her- with Jean. She’d been a hard worker since day one, she’d had to be, the Yeagers were only so lenient with a child they didn’t want. 

He sighed. “You need a break.” It was hard for her to meet his eyes, but it was necessary, she would always do what she needed do. The planes of his face glowed violet in the twilight, it was that time of dusk where the world seemed to stand still, Mikasa could only stare at him, tiny tears slipping down her cheeks. Jean’s golden eyes weren’t cold, breaking her heart even more. If he closed up, she knew what to do, she knew how to coax him back to reality, she’d had plenty of practice with Eren. Now, he was open, heartbreak on full display. She didn’t know where to go from here, the wound was open but there were too many things to fix. It was almost crazy, the fact that they worked the same job; Jean had specialized in neurology while she had gone into trauma, yet lived such different lives. So, so different. 

“I don’t take breaks, you know that.” She went soft around the edges, bittersweetly honest. “Why did you miss me?”

He cocked his head, dirty blonde hair swishing endearingly. “What’s not to miss, Mikasa?” Jean laughed despite himself. Her tears started to fall harder. He pulled her into his chest. It had always calmed her, his heartbeat, steady, constant. He was there and she was there and the space between them burned her insides. “You’re well… you.” Jean kissed the top of her head, she turned away. It was cold for November in Shingashina, she needed to be frigid. 

“We’re not…” Mikasa paused. “You’re not my boyfriend, hell, we’re not even friends. I- I can’t. My mom always told me that I needed to take care of myself and- and…” Her voice was quivering, hard. “Only kiss boys who I knew were safe and wouldn’t break my heart, a-and,” She swallowed. “Here we are. “ 

“So I’m not safe? I’m the most trust-worthy person in the goddamn hospital.” Jean’s voice was impossibly calm, it killed her, golden eyes meeting hers straight on.

“No….” Her voice trailed off. “I just... I fucking love you okay? And I’m scared that you’re screwing every other girl in the hospital and-” 

“Shh.” He wiped away her tears. “You’re tired. How long were you at the hospital?”

“At least forty eight hours.” Mikasa muttered.

“That’s it, I’m carrying you.”

“I can walk fine, Levi sent me home for his own sake.”

“Please, it’s common courtesy to carry a woman who’s saved like, 500 lives in a couple days.” Jean kissed her forehead. “Let me, we can talk in the morning.” 

“Fine.” 

“I love you too, by the way.” But Mikasa was already asleep.


	5. Square One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you trust me?"
> 
> Start at the beginning, but Historia always seems to find her waiting at the end, for some girl; Ymir, or something. Part two of "Because You'd Hate To See Her Cry".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971752/chapters/27680574)   
>  [Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139508/chapters/35469708)

_ “Do you trust me?” _

The words echoed in Historia’s mind, pinging off like bullets, in a voice not her own. She wished she’d said yes, pushed away the pretty pretenses of the deceased Krista Lenz and followed. That’s what marriage was, wasn’t it? Being willingly to follow your wife wherever she went. Devotion, faith. Historia crossed those off the list of promises she’d made. Promises she’d broken. 

The world was fucked, Paradis was fucked without allies, too, she knew that. Historia rolled the ring around in her hand. It was simple, nothing of any value whatsoever. Except to her. It was composed of stones she’d liked, little things she hadn’t gone out of the way to find them, but it was hard to look past the little, beautiful things in a world so bad. The rest of the girls had laughed, looking at the small pile of rocks on her side of the table. Ymir had just smirked. The next morning, she’d woken to a few more stones than she’d counted the night before.  And so their love affair began. Historia had always told Reiner to start at the beginning, it was the easiest place. Who knew a couple hard blows to the head and nineteen years of hard trauma could make her lose her grip. Starting with support, lying in patches of sun during their breaks, talking about everything and nothing. Two girls falling in love, nothing too perfect, but the world had bigger fish to fry. It wasn’t a problem anymore. She toyed with the tiara resting atop her blonde head. 

Ymir had kissed her cheek a couple times, but it was nothing more than friendship, Historia didn’t want to get her hopes up. That was all thrown to shit when the other girl had kissed her first. On the lips, hard. Graduation night, Sasha had stolen Levi’s alcohol (something she would pay for later). It seemed to be one of those rare moments of clarity, a bright spot in her memory. She was ever grateful, a first kiss wouldn’t be something she’d want to forget. Ymir had tasted like whiskey and everything Historia needed. Reiner had told her that she’d thought it was a mistake in the morning, but now, she couldn’t believe him. The kissing had gotten more frequent, and public, and there had been things more than kissing too, and Historia didn’t think she’d minded. Not only Reiner, multiple people had told her that they had been in love. Soulmates, even. She could barely remember it. The girl’s face haunted her dreams, Ymir was her name. She thought. Historia wasn’t sure, but she’d spent her life in the unknown, born in the suffocating dark that allowed for locked lips and disappearances to purposely go unsolved. She’d accepted it. She, Historia Reiss was a little shaky on her feet. Nothing more, nothing less, it was all she could handle. Levi knew, he had dealt with it. She was only a figurehead after all. Bribed into retaking what was rightfully her’s. For Ymir’s safety. For the sake of a girl Historia barely knew. It was all too kind. Historia was tired of Krista’s past perfection. 

“Do you trust me?” She was back at square one, lucid, clear. The girl in front of her was leaking blood onto her floor. Ymir was holding the same knife as always. That was dripping blood too, she felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. 

“Y-you promised me…” She was at a loss for words, unsurprising; these days, everything she did was scripted. “You’d come back.”

“Not for you.” The brunette sighed, approaching her, taking Historia’s face in her hands, blood seeping into her her skin. “I’d come back for Paradis. To do my job, avenge you all.”

Their lips weren’t touching, but the blood slipping down, over her lips, it felt like it. Who knew bloodshed felt so much like romance. 

“You’re right.” Historia’s voice was soft, forgiving, melancholy. “I’m sorry. I can’t trust you.” Hours later, she was still tracing the outlines of where girl had been, where she would be. Almost familiar.  Historia wasn’t sure.


	6. How To Break A Heart (In Six Words)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you too, asshole."
> 
> Keith had one job, a small role in the mission to restore the Altean race. Don't get involved. He Failed.

“I love you too too, asshole.” The words had slipped out of Keith’s throat before he’d thought the confession through. God, he was stupid. “It’s not like that,” He clarified quickly, too quickly. “You’re like-” He paused. How to break a heart in six words. “You’re like a brother to me.” Lies, lies, lies. Keith couldn’t do it. He could feel Allura’s eyes on him from the corner, glowing violet and blue. It was cruel, how something so beautiful could be so cold. Watching Shiro fall head over heels for that snake was sickening. ‘For the sake of Voltron’ his ass. The team’s well-being over the health of its individuals. Bullshit. All of them knew, except for Lance. Pidge had known first, showing the test’s results to Coran first. They were all betraying him, one step at a time. Sidelining him. ‘Expanding his options for personal growth’ Shiro had called it, giving Blue to his snake of a fiancee. Running experiments disguised as practical jokes. Sneaking supplements into his meal. Now this. Inter-species relationships, a sin within itself, even though they’d both been raised human. They weren’t fully foreign, only half. The knife reminded him of that, as well as Lance’s often consolation. God, he would miss his hugs. Keith would have to hold onto all of his old shirts, never wash his sheets again. Hell, he’d have to lock himself in his room, stay away from the Cuban-Altean boy haunting his heart. Spend all his reintroducing himself to Red.  Pretending not to be as heartbroken as the boy before him. “I’m sorry.” Keith mumbled, leaving the room quickly. Trying to refuse to look back. He tried to stop meeting Lance’s eyes, to stop running back to him. To stop his tears with tiny kisses. He tried. He failed.


	7. Get Back To It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I thought I should give you this back."
> 
> In which, what is lost is returned, jewelry, Juvia, and attraction.

“I thought I should give you this back.” Gray’s necklace was cold in Juvia’s hand, dangling. She’d been carrying it for months, it was kind of ridiculous. Juvia had meant to give it back, before the war began. But she hadn’t. The silver hung loosely from her outstretched fingers, Gray took the pendant, her hand resting upon his, for once, neither of them were holding back. Juvia felt like her heart was going stop beating. 

“Thank you.” He whispered, slipping the chain off her fingers. “I was wondering when I’d get back to it, the cottage was destroyed.”

“It’s not a problem, Gray-sama. I figured you’d want it, so I kept it on me.” She smiled, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes, Juvia was exhausted, another day of near-death experiences. The war’s ending had only brought weary confessions and dusty kisses out of all of them. She was still waiting for her own. "Um, Gray-sama, back....before everything, you-"  
He cut her off, swift, efficient, and heartbreakingly romantic. Juvia tears slid down her cheeks, slipping into their open mouths, sharing both gasping breath and tingling lips. "You don't have to." She clarified quickly, nervously. Juvia prayed the dusky hour hid her blush. "Love me back that is, I'm fine with-" She stopped when she saw him shaking his head. Juvia cursed herself for getting her hopes up. Of course he wouldn't love her, she was just, just.....

"It's like you've asked me to stop breathing." Gray had finally responded, after an eternity of a second. "I love you, so I think you're stuck with me, if that's okay." 

They kissed, again, and again, and again.


	8. Netflix And Cassian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What are you making?”  
> “A pillow fort.”
> 
> Nesta thinks her boyfriend is being silly with this whole 'pillow fort' idea, but Cassian has other ideas.

“What are you making?”

“A pillow fort.” Nesta eyed her panting boyfriend, who was surrounded by tossed about sofa pillows, sitting on the living room floor of their apartment.

“Why?” The Archeron asked, pouring herself a mugful of black coffee. “It’s not exactly the best defense mechanism against intruders.” She commented, poking one of Cassian’s ‘walls’ experimentally, watching it fall.

“Because,” He said, giving her a dirty look. “It’s fun.” Cass straightened the drooping pillows. “Did you guys not do this as kids?”

Nesta shrugged. “I think Elain and Feyre might have, at some point.” She passed him a particularly fluffy one he seemed to be reaching for. “I never saw the appeal.”

Cassian sighed judgingly. “That’s just plain depressing. Tell you what,” He said, leaning forward. “How about I fix this," Cass gestured to the his crumpling, pathetic excuse for a fort. "Up for tonight and show you just what you're missing out on." He smirked, kissing her cheek.

"That sounds vaguely sexual." She remarked, attempting to stoically hide her creeping blush.

"It's supposed to be." He retorted. "Now go, I've got work to do." Cassian shooed her away, and Nesta tried to supress her giggles.

"Bye, asshole." She smiled, fiddling with her apartment keys by their apartment's front door. It was supposed to be their day off, but there was still work to be done in the office.

"Bye, sweetheart." Cass muttered to her under his breath. "I promise, when you're done, this will be glorious, I don't think you're ready to have you mind blown."

Nesta snorted. "Love you." She called, swinging the door on the way out.

>>

"Dear god." She whispered. "What the hell is this?" Most of their living room consisted of sheets and fairy lights, held up by stacks of pillows.

"Do you like it?" He asked, excitedly. "I've got food, too." Cassian added. "And my laptop set up. We could what something if you want to."

Nesta couldn't help but smile. "I think..." She trailed off. "We should maybe try something else?" She proposed, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"I like the way you think." He murmured kissing her temple before sweeping him off her feet, laying Nesta down onto the pillows. She laughed in anticipation. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Flurries in Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’re hogging the blankets.” 
> 
> Amon wishes they could go further but they only have tonight.

“You’re hogging the blankets.” Akira muttered for what felt like the fifteenth time in two hours. Sure, winter was her favorite season, but it was only fair for the CCG to pay her enough so she could enjoy it in relative comfort. Or for her boyfriend to stop stealing the covers, either one would be sufficient, really. She tried nudging one of Amon’s rock solid, freezing arms, but he didn’t budge. Akira sighed, annoyed that she would have to wake him up again. Maybe they needed a smaller bed. Or more blankets. She poked his face. “Koutarou Amon I swear to fucking God if you don’t give me some fucking covers I’ll slit your throat with your own goddamn quinque.”

“Heard you loud and clear.” Amon murmured, adjusting his position, wrapping a frigid arm around her and pulling her into his chest. “That better?”

“Good enough.” Akira muttered. “Stop trying to give me hypothermia, though. Please.”

He sleepily kissed the back of her neck. “Shut up.”

“Go back to sleep and I’ll consider it.” She added, running a few fingers through his hair, perching herself on the corner of the bed so Akira could look out their unnaturally drafty window. “Hell, is it snowing?”

“What?” Amon asked sitting up beside her, staring at the Tokyo skyline. “Huh, guess so.” He kissed her cheek. “I love you. Go to bed.”

“Love you too.” She replied, a little dazed, trying to wrap her head around the sentence, Akira was half sure it was the first time he’d said it. It baffled her. She turned to face him lying back down. “Sleep, we have a confrontation tomorrow.”

Amon slid down next her, meeting her eyes. “I’m serious.” He kissed the side of her mouth. “If I wasn’t so damn tired this would go further.”

“Tomorrow then. It can be a celebration.” Akira kissed him back. “Another successful raid.” He smiled.

“Tomorrow, goodnight.”

She had woken up in a pool of blood, his words echoing in her head. _Tomorrow, tomorrow._ Everything hurt, she wasn’t sure whose blood it was; it couldn’t all be her’s, right? Akira pushed herself off the sticky red concrete. The ground around her was littered with bodies, the cement block a sea of blood. She couldn’t make out faces, but there was only one she was looking for. Akira navigated by touch, remembering the distinctive, rugged feeling of his skin. Please don’t be Amon, please don’t be Amon, please don’t be Amon. All of a sudden, Akira felt it, his open, glassy grey eyes sealed the deal. She screamed until she couldn’t anymore, and cried until that dried up too. Shaking till her weary muscles gave out too. It was almost cleansing, to close his eyes with her shaky fingers, the world had gone fuzzy. When the trauma team arrived, they wrapped her in her blankets from home, it was supposed to comfort her. They smelled like him. Arima had wiped the blood off her, Akira had been too tired to push him away, tears blurring her vision. Another successful raid. Another successful raid. Another unsuccessful raid. God, she was tired. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow.


	10. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.”
> 
> Erza can't do it again, the goodbyes, stiff hugs, she needed more. Luckily, the queen was too happy to deliver.

“Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.” 

“Dear God. Since when has that ever been a good thing?” Erza smiled weakly. “It’s been a while since I got to see you like this. What happened to the fiancee?” She asked, laughing. 

Jellal rolled his eyes. “Why can’t any of you get over it? I can still hear Meredy and Ul yapping at me.” 

“I will when you stop being ridiculous.” Her tone, teasing, testing. She wished the dusky light would hide her blush. 

“Just close your damn eyes, Scarlet.” He sighed, running a hand through his dark blue hair. Erza tilted her head in questioning, watching Jellal’s almost nervous hazel eyes. “Beautiful. Hold it like that.”

“Okay Fernandes, this better not be like last time.” Her eyes glinted in knowing contemplation; she liked it when he blushed redder than her hair. “Come on.” She taunted, winking. “I don’t bite.”

Jellal kissed her then, just in the way she had always expected it to be and more, light airy, later deepened into something more. Suddenly, he pulled back. Before Erza could curse the little ways she’d messed up in the past, Jellal looked down, seeming to be biting down on whatever it was this time. Her heart broke in disappointment. He couldn’t help it, it was only natural. She repeated it over and over again. 

“No. It’s not you.” He clarified, panicked. “I just thought of something.”

“Another fiancee?” Erza smirked, trying to stop the tears running down her face. 

“It’s just,” Jellal’s voice quivered, eyes drowning and desperate. “This might be the last time, I don’t want to have to leave again. Just… wait for me, please?” He didn’t get to say goodbye, she’d already disappeared.

Erza hated pining. It made her feel weak, helpless. Out of control. None of them had been up to rebuilding the guild again, they’d paid some people to do it, while she was stuck inside all day, recovering, waiting. Erza had written it out too many different times, ‘ _ I need you’ _ ,  _ ‘I miss you’, ‘I want you back’ _ . Even Lucy couldn’t help. 

“Erza!” Natsu’s voice was annoyingly unnecessary. “Get the fucking door!”

Pissed off, she pulled herself out of bed. “The hell you want, Dragneel?” 

He was panting. “They were pardoned.” Natsu pointed to an article in the newspaper. “Jellal, Mer, everyone. They’re free.”

“Oh god, oh god.” Erza slammed the door in his face, leaning against it, head in her hands. She had to go get her brush. 


	11. It Takes An Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “We should go to the festival!” 
> 
> What started as their last party in high school ended up breaking more ties than expected.

“We should go to the festival!” 

That’s how Haru had landed himself in this situation. It was stupid, really, but Nagisa had dragged them there, to pray before the meet or something along those lines. He wished he didn’t come, with Makoto looking at him like this.  _ Especially _ with Makoto looking at him. The pressure for college acceptance, it was too much. Too much for him to handle. All Haru’s life, he’d been been pushed in one direction or another, his swim stroke was his only freedom, the thought of having to leave the pool was almost sickening.  All the wanted was to do something that made him feel like the water did. And Makoto was standing right there, in front of him, looking like he was drowning. His steps were slow, rhythmic, the beat of a distant drum. 

“Haru!” The brunette was pretending to be surprised, God, he was charming. “I didn’t see you there.”

“I just wanted to let you know….” His voice trailed off. “I haven’t made a decision yet, I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you but,” Haru’s words caught in his throat, the other boy’s fingers intertwined with his.  _ Because you’re the only one who understands me. You know my soul, you live there. I just need some more time, time to choose. _

“I get it.” Makoto’s hands had migrated to his hair, lost in the inky strands. His voice was harsh, too harsh. Haru was in freefall. “I’ll take my stuff tonight.”


	12. Cross My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “It’s fine, stop worrying about me.” 
> 
> Reliving is one this, actually living, the possibility of Mikasa coming home, for the first time in months, is another. Jean knows this all too well.

_“It’s fine, stop worrying about me.”_

 

It was one of those nights where Jean couldn't stop thinking; running over her details in his head, couldn't stop noticing the cold side of his bed. "She's safe." He muttered to himself. She wasn't, really, they both knew it. The bittersweet emptiness was just a reminder. Mikasa had left four months ago. Left wasn't the right word, but she wasn't any closer. Jean wasn't sure why he was surprised, Agent Ackerman was always taking risky missions. That was one of the first things he learned after taking the job. Being an office worker for Eldia's elite private forces was crazy enough, somehow romancing one of the country's top spies even more.  Jean ran a finger around the thin golden band on his ring finger. Mikasa had insisted on it; she wasn't allowed to bring personal items, anything to tie her elsewhere than wherever the helicopter took her. At least one of them should bear a physical mark of each other's love. Sometimes, when he got a free moment at work, he knew from her schedule. On those rare, beautiful situations, the agency gave them time to say goodbye, cheap kisses and resonating words. Mikasa had always told him not to worry, scolded him, even. She'd done this a million times before, infiltrating another drug cartel was old hand, boring. It wasn't like Jean ever believed her anyways. Most times, it ended like this, an abandoned ring on top of a hastily scribbled post-it note. 

_"Don't worry, back in 2-3. Love you so so much."_

 

He felt hollow every time. They had support groups for this sort of thing, wives of soldiers who everyone knew weren't coming back. Mikasa was a month or so late. Jean already knew she wasn't coming home. The phone call would be coming any day. Any day. It wasn't any more reassuring. 

4:16 am. The trilling phone feels like a dream, an often repeated nightmare whose terrors you'd come to expect. The words are on his lips before he can stop himself. 

 

"Tell it so me straight, Yeager." Jean took her trademark scarf in his lap, running a hand down it, as if it were a cat. Death was no stranger to Eldia, after losing so many friends and former lovers, he half expected it to take his fiancee too. Part of him regretted retiring from the service.

"We're landing in forty, it was a hell of a mission. She's a fucking badass, you got lucky, Kirstein." 

 

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be there. Thank you so much." 

 

Their wasn't anything like it, the eerie pre-dawn experience, sitting in the car with his pyjamas on, the heat on too, waiting for the helicopter, surrounded by all sorts of landing lights. 

 

Mikasa was caked in dirt and grime, covered in tiny scars and looking like death itself, but she couldn't be more beautiful. The first kiss is the sweetest, the tiny whispered words ("I love you." "I told you not to worry" etc.). Jean liked to help her shower when they got home, washing her hair after months of abuse, bandaging the little cuts, massaging life into her sore muscles. The best part was feeling her next to him, soft, alive. God, Jean wished he could go back. 

 

For now, the sheets were still empty. "Do you ever think," He mumbled out loud. "How it might have been?" Her ring still sits on his nightstand, a sole companion through the cold nights. Jean still remembered Eren' s voice. "Negative, mission unsuccessful. Agent Ackerman is missing in action." 

It had taken six months to presume her dead, not much he could do about it now. The phone, abandoned on the table, began to buzz. 

_"Didn't I tell you to stop worrying? I said I'd be fine."_


	13. A Decent Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “How’d you sleep?”
> 
> Bad at math, all too good at hooking up, Lance and Keith really need to study.

“How’d you sleep?” Lance poked Keith’s cheek experimentally. The two of them had been studying late last night, the math final was going to kick all of their collective asses (minus Pidge, of course), but they wanted to fail together, so it was study night at Lance’s. Allura, Hunk, and Shiro had all left at relatively decent hour, being the responsible people they were, leaving Keith and Lance sitting over their books, bowls of off-brand cereal on the table next to them, at four am. The boys were both deliriously caffeinated, somewhere between higher than the clouds and asleep. They’d been stuck on the same problem for nearly an hour. Out of his mind, Lance had kissed Keith when they’d finally solved it. Something that wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t 4 am. He had kissed boys before, at parties, and on park benches. This felt different, Lance felt like he was  _ getting somewhere. _ He had no idea what he was doing, what to  _ expect _ . Kissing led to more kissing, which eventually led to cuddling, which led to sleeping together. In the same bed. Touching, hands everywhere. He bit his lip, watching the other boy wake up. 

 

“Um, good?...” Keith looked up at Lance, chin resting on the other boy’s chest, staring up at him. Lance wasn’t sure if it was affection or a death glare. 

 

“So,” The Cuban boy glanced away, embarrassed and blushing. “Geometry, huh?”

“Yeah.” Keith raised his eyebrows in a tiny nod. “Triangles are rad. Are you going to talk about,” He shifted. “The current situation or do I have to bring it up?”

 

“Well…” Lance wasn’t sure what to say, his voice trailed off. “I think that maybe this could work. I’m bad at math and relationships, you’re bad at math and relationships, besides, we’re gonna need a round of victory drinks after we beat the fuck out of this test. I’d like you to be there.”

Keith smiled. “I like the way you think.”


	14. A Better Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Sometimes I wonder why I’m even here.”
> 
> Lucy can't help but fall for the pink-haired doofus in her study group, he owes her a date to Homecoming, after all.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m even here.” Lucy muttered, staring blank-faced at her study group, which was arguing over who would win in a fight, Hulk or Godzilla. The other two members, Erza and Gray were okay enough, smart, even. It was Natsu Dragneel that was the problem. It would be easier if she didn’t like him; but the pink-haired boy was strangely charming, emphasis on strange. Lucy couldn’t make sense of it. 

“You’re here, Luce, because if I don’t pass this test.” He looked at her, almost seriously. “I don’t get the car for Homecoming. And if I can’t go to hoco, that means I can’t take you out of gratitude.”

“Out of gratitude, eh?” Lucy asked, curiously threatening, brown eyes coy. “So you’re saying you wouldn’t ask me if I wasn’t smart:?”

Natsu paled, she giggled, got him. “For now, let’s just focus on studying, alright?” Lucy blushed. “And Natsu,” The pink haired boy looked up, catlike hazel eyes focusing on her. 

“What? He asked, almost cautiously. 

“Next time think of a better way to ask me out.”


	15. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you’re just making this worse.”
> 
> Sakura knows the painful way is the right way, but that doesn't mean she can't miss him.

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you’re just making this worse.” Sasuke’s voice is too soft, it makes Sakura’s hands quiver, making her miss the feeling of his skin under her fingertips. She isn’t even sure what she’s done this time, he was always like this. Sakura steps back. God, she wishes she wasn’t so clingy, so needy. All she wants to do is make him happy when he gets home, Sasuke’s job is hard enough without her meddling. She’s just a nurse, only a nurse. Sakura hasn’t even gone to medical school, she has no right to question his methods. He can’t seem to separate work life from home life, she’s wrong to test him, but still, somewhere, Sakura doesn’t believe Sasuke when he’s told the family he’s done his best, but the tumor had punctured an artery, that the patient’s heart couldn’t handle the trauma. There’s a better way, there has to be a better way, she’s sure of it. He’s wrong.

“For the last time, Sasuke, I’m sorry, swallow your pride for one minute and accept it.”

He whirls and Sakura shudders, stepping back again, her back against the door. Her fingers dance on the knob, this wouldn’t be the first time she slept in her car. “You know what, I give up. Stop looking so scared. Go get your stuff, leave your key on the way out.” Sasuke narrows his dark eyes. “Don’t let me see you again. Change jobs, move, whatever, I don’t give a fuck, that’s a threat.”

She thinks about fighting back, fiercely defending herself the way she did for her patients. Sakura decides against it, disinfecting her own cuts would sting too much. Instead she nods, and quietly, doing what he says. The late night rain was drumming against her car windows, God, it was nearly 3am. Sakura sighs, pulling into Ino’s driveway. She knocks on the door, eyes red and puffy, and when the other girl sleepily opens the door, Sakura can’t meet her eyes, letting out a shuddering sob. “You were right,” She gasps. “About everything. I’m sorry for coming so late.” She lets herself drown in the shame. “Can I crash on your floor?”


	16. Don't Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm exhausted."
> 
> Akira's tired, Amon's tired, but at least they have each other.

“I’m exhausted.” Akira sighed, flopping down onto the bed. “Training is the fucking worst.”

Amon rolled over lazily fingers running through her hair. “That’s a good thing.” He muttered, kissing her ear. “It means it’s working.” 

She groaned, turning to glare at him. “You’re the worst too.”

“Aw come on.” Amon teased, pulling her closer. “You don’t mean that.” Akira could feel his breath on the back of her neck, she turned to face him. 

“You’re lovely.” She kissed his cheek, leaning in to tuck her face into his shoulder. “Really. Thank you for putting up with me.”

“Love you.” Amon muttered, kissing the top of her head before they both drifted off. Nobody could be sure what tomorrow would bring, but he was sure of only one thing; he was never letting go.


	17. Steady Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You’ve got to be kidding me!”
> 
> Mikasa needs to know what Jean feels for her, not just what he knows to be true.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” He sounded almost triumphant. Their lips brushed, sloppily and tasting of whiskey and bad decisions. “I can’t believe I’m doing this!”

Mikasa tilted her head, grey eyes curious, seeking. “What?” Her fingers strayed from Jean’s shirt to her telltale scarf, pulling it off him. Damn, she was shy, he brushed some of Mikasa’s dark hair out of her face. 

“You’re beautiful. And smart, and badass, and I never thought I’d ever be here.” They kissed again. Softly. Gently. “You’re way out of my league.” Jean ran a finger down her hip. 

“So?” She laughed, leaning into him. “What does it matter, that you don’t think you’re good enough? Because I know you are.” Mikasa kissed his nose. “I’ll even tell you why, if you care to hear.” Her fingers splayed across his cheeks, burning everywhere they touched. “You’re strong, a good leader. Artistic as hell, nobody else here cares about art, or the little things. All they think about is surviving, that’s all that they do, but you….” Mikasa’s lips brushed his forehead. “You live. And Jesus, we’re not even getting into your body, I could talk about that all day.” Her mouth trailed down his jawline. “I could drown myself in your eyes.” Jean sucked in a breath. “But what’s beyond that,” She pulled away, staring him straight in the face. “You’re good, Jean Kirstein. So fucking good. And I,” Mikasa glanced away. “I just kill things.”

“Maybe.” He muttered. “But you also do so many other things. Dealing with problematic villagers. Helping evacuations, saving little girls and sewing their dolls back together. You, Mikasa Ackerman,” Jean toyed with her scarf. “Are so much more than make yourself out to be.”

She kissed him then, hard, fists full with the material of his shirt. He lifted his arms, letting her take it off. Mikasa did the same in turn, they kissed again. Smooth, experienced hands worked their way downwards, bodies thrumming. He was covering her in kisses and tiny nibs, she was glad for the scarf. Hours later, Mikasa was still wide awake, she could tell Jean was too. 

“Did you mean it?” The words felt empty in her mouth, only a device to fill the silence; she knew he didn’t say things he didn’t mean. 

Jean sighed. “I said too much didn’t I? I’m sorry if you don’t want-”

Mikasa shushed him. “No, no, no way in hell. I just wanted to know.” She turned to face him, grey eyes glowing silver in the moonlight falling through the slats in her blinds; asking a silent question. 

“I’m free on Monday.”

They both smiled.


	18. Read To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I don’t care how old I am. I like being read to."
> 
> Touka's tired, Kaneki's tired, but here they are.

“I don’t care how old I am. I like being read to. Besides, you like it." Touka gently elbowed her husband, sliding the novel into his lap.  
Kaneki groaned, rolling away from her. "What the fuck Touka it's three am."  
"I blame you." She huffed. "Damn hormones have me up all the time. Anyways, I just got off work, and you're still up."  
He eyed her suspiciously. "You still haven't gotten your shift changed?"  
"You know I love the late night shift, all the crazy stuff happens then, it's the best time to be in the ER. Nishio made me go home because I made an intern cry."  
Kaneki nodded. "Can't say I miss it."  
"Why?" Touka rolls to face him. "It's where we met."  
"Everyone's always drunk or dying. Or both."  
"That's what makes it amazing."  
He kissed her cheek. "Alright, got me there. What are we reading tonight?"


	19. We'll Get Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Why are you like this?”  
> Sakura lives with the rift, it follows her like a dark cloud; but sometimes she drowns in Sasuke's eyes.

“Why are you like this?” Sakura’s voice is low, quiet in a way that refused to be threatened, leaning against the bed, staring up at him, green eyes sullen. It isn't anger, but it isn’t weariness either, she's waiting, watching Sasuke’s every twitch. He hadn’t meant to push her, but he’d never meant any of it, really; their relationship included. Most of the time, it was too hard, pretending to be in love, too many nights Sakura spent eating in silence, not meeting his stormy eyes, then going to bed, a solid two feet of cold sheets apart. She couldn’t live like this, flowers don’t survive in the arctic, yet here Sakura was. Because when it was good, she felt like she was kissing stars. She was addicted to the almost chilly summer nights with the moonlit wind running through her hair. Sakura missed the cool feeling of his fingers drumming on her skin, his lips on hers. She wished she would, that she could believe him when Sasuke told her that he wasn’t going to leave, that he loved her, not her body. She’d known it for a while, known the ins and outs of whatever this was; it certainly wasn’t love. Sakura wasn’t the girl who got her happy ending. She wasn’t like Hinata, quiet, doe-eyed, abused Hinata. She had flaws, too many, and a deep seated past that nobody around her seemed willing to let go. All the ‘I’m sorries’ made her throat hoarse. No, Sakura was exactly the type of girl who would end  up in a mess like this, a past she’d tried to let go and no faith in herself whatsoever. So when he’d come to her that first night, telling her she was the only one, Sakura had fallen for it, the dark-haired former friend and his pretty lies. Playing the game was par for the course. "Why are we like this?" She bites back any urge to take his hand. Sakura tries her best to make her tone biting, but it's sickening to think about. "Falling, again and again." She mutters.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, a welcome peace offering. He gives her a hand up off the hardwood bedroom floor, something she's only grateful for in the moment. Then here they are again, face to face. She wants to look away, and she tries, but Sakura’s tears are already fully formed, sliding down her cheeks. “I need,” Her voice is shaky with unspoken words. “A reason to stay with you through the hard times.” She takes a deep breath. “Because we can’t keep doing this. Maybe you can, but I can’t. I’m part of this too, Sasuke, you need to start treating me like a person.” 

His voice is low, more of a threat than she expects, it startles Sakura; she didn’t think he’d respond. “We’ll work on it.” He kisses her cheek, and she’s too tired to turn the other way. Sasuke whispers his apologies that she wishes she can take comfort in. He doesn't seem to want to let her go, but she pulls away nevertheless. Sakura showers, examining the bruises she’ll have to hide tomorrow, thank God it’s winter, the season of sweaters and leggings. He’s asleep when Sakura finally crawls into bed, it makes her happy, now she won’t be haunted by his eyes in her bed. Sasuke still has nightmares, not as often as they were before, and he doesn’t wake her either, maybe this rift went both ways. And so she slides in closer to him, arms around Sasuke’s freezing chest, they’ll work this out, they’ll get better…. But Sakura knows a lie when she sees one.


	20. Kind Of Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “When’s the last time you slept?”
> 
> Jean needs her to take care of herself, but all Mikasa cares about is studying.

“When’s the last time you slept?” Jean ran a finger down her jawline experimentally, noting her dark circles. Mikasa turned to glare.  
“I have a giant quiz tomorrow, I’ll sleep when Eren’s dead.” She muttered, leaning into her boyfriend’s shoulder. “For now, there’s work to be done.”  
He pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. “I think you really need to go to bed. You’re not a god, Mika.”  
Mikasa whirled, dark eyes fixed on him. “I’ve got readings to annotate.” She ran a finger over the thick stack. “Millions and millions of readings.”  
“That’s really too bad, because you’re busy right now.”  
“Doing what?” She asked, not bothering to look up.  
Jean put her hands over her eyes. “Sleeping.” He shifted her work off the bed. “It’s been at least two days.”  
“More like three and a half.” Mikasa muttered, laughing. “The only thing that matters now is biopsies.” She reached for the papers, blindly. “Pages upon pages of biopsies..”  
“No, the only thing that matters right now you: sleeping.” Jean ran his fingers through her hair, the arm around her hips. “Really Mika. You gotta take care of herself.” He kissed her forehead.  
“Fine.” Mikasa surrendered, smiling and squirming to make herself comfortable in his arms. “Biopsies later?”  
“Biopsies later.” Jean comforted, kissing her cheek. It wasn’t often they got to sleep like this, but when they did, they made the most of it, and for one of the first times in her college career, Mikasa felt kind of perfect.


	21. What To Do With A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “What are you doing here?”
> 
> Owen doesn't know what he's going to do with her, but Cristina just looked so sad.

“What are you doing here?” Owen’s momentarily silent, taking in the picture of... _ her _ again. Amelia’s out for the night, Girl’s night out. Cristina hasn’t changed, still tall and willowy, a face like the moon and dark curls that still remind him of a lion’s mane. He’s only ever seen Cristina sob once or twice, but there’s still a shock factor. 

She fell to her knees, tapping the tears rapidly sliding down her cheek. “Burke’s heart….” Cristina’s voice faded. “I’ve never seen something so damaged.” She leaned against the fall, and he went to her, a choice of questionable morality. Owen lets her fall on him, taking her into his lap when she falls asleep. His fingers feel good in her hair, and sometimes he had to remind himself that he’s married. 

Owen gets the full story from Meredith later, an old lover of Cristina’s dead on the table. Right now she was asleep on the couch, covered in a blanket she’d left with him that she’d always liked.

Amelia would be home soon, and he didn’t know what to do.


	22. Out Of Here Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I never meant for anyone to get hurt.”
> 
> Mikasa can't bring herself to say it, but Annie doesn't object.

“I never meant for anyone to get hurt.” Annie’s words were quiet, dazed. “Really.” Mikasa tried, desperately to stay back; Levi looks ready to kick the blonde in the face.

“Is that so?” Her cousin’s eye narrow, muscles stiffening. She’s glad Eren isn’t here to see this. “It doesn’t seem that way.”

Mikasa averts her eyes, flickering to Hanji, who was prepping their ‘tools’. The scientist was way to invested in the gorier side of justice, it made her shiver. She can’t bring herself to see the carnage. To see her alive, that was supposed to be enough, but the dark haired girl feels like she started it, all of it; like living with the Yeagers had triggered some sort of world destruction. Against her will, Mikasa takes a step forward. “I think we should stop for now.” 

She watches Levi formulate an argument, and prepares herself for a fight. Instead, the captain steps back. “Hanji, we’re going to wait.”

They glance up, questioning and observing. Mikasa wonders if the scientist will argue, but they don’t. Both leaders leave the room. 

She eyes the blue-eyed girl before her. “Are you alright?” Annie says it like a joke, and it practically is. If either of them were okay, neither of them would be here, in the deepest caverns of the royal prisons. Apparently kissing a traitor the second they managed to cut her out of a giant crystal is worse than actually betraying your ‘country’. She wasn’t even from Paradiso, Annie had been brainwashed. The whole thing was stupid, she’d been brainwashed, for god’s sake. 

“Do you want me to cut your hair?” Answering questions with questions, that’s how they played it. Annie’s blonde hair had grown well past its former shoulder length. Mikasa was used to it, cutting her hair with whatever rusty pair of scissors they could find in the dorms. Sasha was better at it, Mikasa always ended up with jagged edges and split ends, but it would do for now.

“Sure.” Annie says, voice still weak, but she smiles.

The soldier nods, smiling back. She walks across the room and picks up a tiny dagger off Hanji’s ‘equipment’. 

It only takes minutes for Mikasa’s lap to will with blonde, and she brushes it off nonchalantly, brushing a kiss to the other girl's neck. “It'll be okay.” She whispers. “We'll be out of here soon.”

Neither of the believed it, Annie wishes she could, Mikasa knows she can't.


	23. Gotcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You know, I would help, but making fun of you is a lot more satisfying.” 
> 
> Kaneki needs to learn how to walk up stairs properly, Touka wants chinese.

“You know, I would help, but making fun of you is a lot more satisfying.” Touka stood at the top of the stairs, eying her fiance lying at the bottom. “But in all seriousness, are you okay?”

“Perfectly fine.” Kaneki pops up, a little manic. “Better me than you.” 

She laughed humorlessly, making her way slowing down the steps to help him up. God, he’s cute, all white hair and dark eyes. Touka gave him a hand up, and like that his arms are around his waist, fingers brushing her hips. She eyed him almost scientifically, considering the man before her. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Pickles.” 

“Okay, fetus.” Kaneki laughs. “What does mom want?”

Touka poked him playfully in the side of the face.”She should have a salad.”

He pecks her cheek. “But what do you want?”

“Chinese.” She kisses him back. 

“Gotcha. Now let’s see if I can get up the stairs without falling.”

Touka laughed again, standing up on tiptoes to kiss her fiance on the forehead. “Doubtful.”


	24. Kitchen Floor Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Well that was unsettling.”
> 
> Jean and Eren are arguing, Mikasa and Annie sit back to watch the carnage.

“Well that was unsettling.” Mikasa’s eyes were hooded, watching her step-brother threaten the boy she was half in love with. She wasn’t sure which was more unsettled by, Eren’s harsh language or how fast this thing with Jean was going. That’s how Mikasa likes it though, quick, hard, heartbreaker. Her reputation preceded her, but that didn’t scare him away. Jean was steady, something she had come to love when her life started falling to hell. Mikasa’s dark eyes shifted to Annie. They were sitting on the kitchen floor of the new house, Jean had come to help her unpack, and Eren had been in a pissy mood, as always.

“The fact that you’re infatuated with horse-face or the fact that your step-brother’s an asshole.” The blonde asked, monotone. “Neither one is really surprising.”

“Jesus.” She playfully slapped her friend. “Keep it down.”

They both laughed. 


	25. Papers And Pointe Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Dance with me!"
> 
> Juvia dances across the surface of his brain like a dancer on the stage.

_ “Dance with me!” _

Gray misses the sound of her boots on their hardwood floors, Juvia had been been born and raised a dancer, hours upon hours of practice in dusty studios during her childhood. They’d met in the athletic wing of their high school, she’d been on her way to dance, he’d been going to Chemistry after swimming practice, the rest was history, in strewn papers and pointe shoes. 

They’d held the funeral on a lovely day, a coffin covered in forget-me-nots, lilacs, and bluebells. Juvia didn’t have a family, the chapel was barely filled. Friends, co-workers, their three children. Silver, Taiga, and Kai. They didn’t understand why their mommy had suddenly disappeared. In all honesty, he doesn’t understand either. Seven years of marriage, ended way too quickly. Gray had read too many articles in the past six months about crimes against artists. They mention Juvia in every one, the company’s best dancer, shot off her own stage, May 10th. 

The way she’d smiled on their wedding day, like everything would be okay. God, she was beautiful. No, she’d been beautiful. The therapist tells him to use past tense, but it doesn’t work like that. Grief doesn’t work step by step; she’d told him that once, when he’d asked how she’d dealt with the death of everyone in her family. Juvia had repeated that while holding him on the day of his step-sister’s death, and on his father’s. Gray supposed he didn’t have any family anymore, either. No parents, no Ur, no Ultear, no Juvia. Just the kids and Lyon. Meredy maybe, as a sister-in-law, but that was a stretch. Friends, he’d always had plenty, but that’s not what he needs right now. Someone to tell him to snap out of it. She would if she were here. Now, he looks back.  


	26. Second Drawer On The Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "But you promised."
> 
> Ymir sees her in every dusty shadow, she supposed she's haunted, in that sense, but they don't have much time left anyways. Part one of "Because You'd Hate To See Her Cry"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Part Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971752/chapters/27157380)   
>  [Part Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139508/chapters/35469708)

_ “But you promised.” Historia’s hair was impossibly soft, Ymir can’t help but feel lost.  _

The long, lonely hours are dusty, she’d forgotten how dry the Marleyan summers were, it had been two-hundred years, at least. She missed being worshipped like a goddess, it had been a pretty lie, something Ymir hadn’t understood it, what it meant to be a god, not until she was at least seventeen. Something about it didn’t make sense, an eternal, loving being, who was always there. She had told Historia she was coming back; home. Hell, they were engaged, a romance that had remained frozen, crushed before it began. The metal was warm in the too-bright sunlight, Ymir felt herself going dizzy, but it would be over soon. Too soon, but over, at least. It wouldn’t be half bad, to live in a world without pain; she’s groggy thinking about it. An impossible promise, one that she’s making for years. Guess it’s time to attone. Her breathing is hard, dying isn’t easy. It isn’t slow. It isn’t beautiful. Reiner comes to her in what can only be considered a panic attack, his thick fingers in her hair, telling her that she deserves it, for Marcel, for the endless headaches she’s caused him. Ymir knows his words are half-assed, his shitty way to excuse his actions, what he’s doing to her. Reiner’s forgetting all the times they’d hung out, both too tired to the fight, so they just drank and talked. It was a knowing sort of friendship, they’d both been wary; this hadn’t been something they’d be able to keep up. So she forgives him, for the times Ymir feels are now wasted, talking boys and girls and how they prefered their own kind. 

“You.” The words are shouted, hiccuping and tragic. “You tell her. Tell Historia I’m sorry.” Her narrowed eyes turn to a desperate anger. “I’m sorry because I’m not coming back for her and that I’m sorry you did this to her.” Ymir’s final moments are slow, as if time had been frozen once again. “Because she deserves so much more.” Reiner turns away, and she hopes it isn’t so she won’t see him cry, he’d been more pitiful before. “And Reiner.” The blonde man faces her again, face stiff. “Second drawer on my desk, on the right. You owe me.”

_ Ymir’s laugh is cold, almost seething. “I won’t promise you anything, butterfly, it’s never worked out well for me.” _


	27. Kiss Me, Kirstein

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I can't believe you just did that."
> 
> It's been ten years since Mikasa's been hugged, she needs some magic.

“I can’t believe you just did that.” Mikasa’s voice was inquiring, she took a tiny step back, not scared, but cautiously curious. “What was that?” Her hands fiddled nervously with her telltale red scarf.  
Jean bit his lip, confused and incredibly adorable. Mikasa tried not smile. “A hug? A display of affection?” She laughed, trying to hide her blush. “What?” He asked, turning serious. “Have you ever been hugged before?”  
Mikasa sighed, running her fingers through her hair and leaning against the cottage’s kitchen table. “Not in a while, ten years at least.”  
Jean nods, reading her mood. “Do you… need another one?” He offered, almost shyly.  
She cocked her head at him, as if saying ‘do you even need to ask?’. Mikasa made her way slowly across the kitchen, wrapping her arms around his waist, head against his chest; listening to his heart rate. “Kiss me, Kirstein, I need some magic right now.”


	28. Try For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "What did we just get ourselves into?”
> 
> Sakura can't tie herself to him in this way, but raising a child together is what he wants, so they're stuck together now.

“What did we just get ourselves into?” Sakura’s words are quiet, almost unnaturally so. She doesn’t know what to do with the certificate; frame it, keep it, throw it away. It wasn’t like they were really married. It was common courtesy, Sasuke wanted a family, his own had been a mess. Their last night of study abroad had led to drinking, and drinking had led to bad, bad decisions. Decisions like staring up at him, watching the sun rise over the London skyline. Two pink lines later and here they were. Living apart, with a future of split custody. The two of them were both single, there was no reason why they shouldn’t be together, aside from the fact that Sasuke’s too oblivious to ask her out on a proper date. All semester they’d been bantering, no getting together outside of class, but a mild friendship nonetheless. In Sakura’s opinion, there was no reason for them to be together, either, aside from her pregnancy. God, her pregnancy; it was all so tragic. He also believed in monogamy, something she found funny, considering how many of girls from the program he’s been with. This was a question of promising herself to him without expecting anything in return, not raising a child together, Sakura isn’t concerned about that. Sasuke is already on his way out the door, she considers letting him go, driving back to work and trying to forget was happened. Instead, she calls to him. “Want to meet up later, husband?”

He turns on his heel. “Don’t call me that.”

Sakura rolls her eyes. “You’re the one who wanted this.” She gestures to herself. “You don’t just get the baby, I’m serious about this. I’m not giving you custody of my child without anything in return.”

Sasuke’s face softens. “Fine, what do you want?”

“Let’s have dinner tonight. Seven thirty, my place. Don’t be late.” She tries hard not to glare, smirking.  “See you then.”

He gives her a half-hearted wave, leaving the courthouse silently. 

Sakura sighs. “We’ll try, okay?” She whispers to her stomach, rubbing it. “We’ll try for you.”


	29. Surprised?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Am I supposed to be impressed?”
> 
> Neither of them have the attention span to cook alone, but that doesn't mean Jean won't try.

“Am I supposed to be impressed?” Mikasa stares at the smoking pot on her apartment stove. “Because all I’m feeling right now is unsafe.”

“Oh! Mika! Babe, you’re home!” Jean kisses her hello on the forehead, trying to block her view of the steaming wreck that was their kitchen. “I was just, uh…”

Mikasa glances up at her fiance, in a half confused, half glaring sort of look. “Didn’t we agree that cooking when only one of us is home is a terrible idea, not to mention a fire hazard?” 

“I know, I wanted to surprise you.” 

She laughs lightly, smiling up at him. “You’re too much, I’m very surprised. Now,”

Jean turned to face him, knowing what she was going to ask next. “Kung pao chicken. Let me clean this up.” 


	30. Go Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “This is by far the most stupid plan you’ve ever created. Of course I’m in.” 
> 
> Sakura's assisted in every job with him since they were kids, why things have changed now, she's not sure.

“This is by far the most stupid plan you’ve ever created. Of course I’m in.” Sakura’s eyes glow in the bedroom’s eerie pre-dawn shadows. “Honestly, I’d thought you’d never ask me again.” She’s sad, tragically so.

“I wasn’t asking you if you’re in.” Sasuke rolls his eyes, in almost disgust. “Not after last time. Is it a good idea or no?”

“None of you will make it out of there without a doctor. You know that.” Sakura understands the twisted boy before her all too well, the years of riding in the back of his getaway car, holding down his men with both hands, a roll of bandages held between her teeth. “I don’t give a shit what this Naruto bastard says.” It’s old habit, she brushes a strand of hair out of his eyes. He glowers, and Sakura pulls back. 

“You’re being overprotective.” Sasuke scoots back and all of a sudden she wants him out, it’s not fair that he still has her spare key. “Jesus fucking Christ, Sakura, I’m not a kid anymore.” His dark eyes soften, and it’s like they’re recruits again, working their way around the Mob. She used to be quite threatening, in the early days. “I don’t need you to take care of me anymore.” They weren’t together anymore, it was foolish for Sakura to wish she still woke up next to the cold boy across from her. If he followed his plan, Sasuke would be dead by next week. 

“Alright.” She mutters sternly. “Go ahead.” Her tone is cold.


	31. Writing On The Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.”
> 
> When the ifs turn into whens, turn into afters, Historia's still looking for answers.

_“If I die, I’m coming back to haunt you.”_

They were words, just words, and barely meant, at that. But they still kept Historia awake at night, pacing. _Ymir had been sloppily drunk, Sasha had never had a problem with providing booze. A halloween sleepover, something to take the edge off their pathetic love lives._

Well, in Historia’s case, tragic.

_None of them particularly ‘believed’ in ghosts, Ymir least of all. The ouija board was meant to be a fun sort of experiment. An excuse to light Annie’s nice scented candles and have a couple more beers, cackling whenever it promised great love and fortune in their future._

_It had been a fluke, an outlier, but Ymir had read it so seriously. “Six months to live.” She’d muttered, in an almost sarcastic tone. “Guess I better kiss my girl while I can!” Ymir had leaned over, kissing Historia on the corner of the mouth, smelling like pumpkin and beer, face illuminated almost eerily, by candles._

_“Amen to that!” Mikasa had shouted, raising her can._

Who knew half a year could pass so fast. Nobody had bothered to clean up the blood or broken glass, they couldn't sell a house like that.

_“What do you mean by ‘if’?” Historia had needled, lying curled up next to her girlfriend._

_“I mean, that thing's full of shit, and I'm obviously a goddess, so nothing to worry about.” Ymir kissed the top of her head. “Go to sleep, we're gonna be so hungover.”_

Of all conversations. Rod had moved them across the country after The Incident. Contrary to what she’d thought before, leaving the scene doesn’t make the crime disappear. Historia wasn’t in touch with the other girls anymore, they’d decided to let her be.

_The lab results had show that it had been, in fact been Ymir’s blood on the wall, “GODDESS?” There hadn’t been a weapon, or a murderer for that matter. The police wanted to call it a suicide, but there had been too much blood on the living room wall. Historia knew better._

Her hands shake in her lap, watching the board tilt. Historia’s voice is quiet, frightened. “Why’d you kill her?” The pointer slides slowly, she bites her tongue in anticipation. Historia watches, anxiously, keeping track of the letters in her head.

_“I didn’t.”_


End file.
